wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Odłamek pocisku/I/04
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IV. List Elżbiety. O godzinie dziewiątej pozycja była już nie do utrzymania. Pułkownik kipiał ze złości. W połowie nocy — działo się to pierwszego miesiąca wojny, 22 sierpnia — przyprowadził swój pułk do zbiegu tych trzech ulic, z których jedna wychodziła z belgijskiego Luksemburgu. W wilję tego dnia nieprzyjaciel zajmował już linje graniczne w odległości mniej więcej dwunastu kilometrów. Należało, wedle oficjalnego rozkazu generała, dowodzącego dywizją, zatrzymać wroga aż do południa, to znaczy do chwili, w której cała dywizja zdąży nadejść. 75-ta baterja stanowiła obronę pułku. Pułkownik rozmieścił swoich ludzi w zaklęsłościach terenu. Podobnie ukryła się baterja. Od pierwszych jednak blasków dnia pułk oraz baterja, wyśledzone przez wroga, były gęsto zasypywane granatami. Przesunięto się zatem o dwa kilometry na prawo. W pięć minut później padły już i tu granaty, zabijając sześciu żołnierzy i dwu oficerów. Nowa zmiana pozycji. I w dziesięć minut potem nowy atak wroga. Pułkownik uparł się. W przeciągu godziny trzydziestu ludzi było już niezdolnych do walki. Zniszczona została też jedna z armat. Była dopiero dziewiąta godzina. — Tam do licha! — zawołał pułkownik — jakim sposobem wykrywają nas ciągle? W tem są chyba jakieś czary! I chował się, wraz z swymi dowódcami, z kapitanem artylerji, oraz z kilku łącznikami, za wzgórek, z poza którego wyzierały dość rozległe, faliste płaszczyzny. Nieopodal, z lewej strony, opuszczona wioska, na przedzie zaś rozsiane folwarki, a wśród całej tej pustej przestrzeni nie można było dostrzec ani jednego nieprzyjaciela. Nic, coby mogło wskazywać skąd pochodził ów deszcz granatów. Daremnie 75-ta „wymacała” kilka punktów. Ogień nie ustawał. — Trzy godziny jeszcze trzeba się trzymać, mruczał pułkownik; ano wytrwamy, lecz padnie tu czwarta część pułku. W tej chwili zasyczał granat między oficerami a łącznikami i wbił się w ziemię. Wszyscy cofnęli się odruchowo, oczekując wybuchu. Lecz jeden z ludzi, kapral, wystąpił naprzód, a chwyciwszy w rękę ów granat, począł mu się przyglądać. — Oszalałeś chłopcze! — zawył pułkownik. Puść to natychmiast. Kapral odłożył spokojnie pocisk, poczem śpiesznie, zbliżywszy się do pułkownika, podniósł rękę ku czapce i salutując, rzekł: — Proszę wybaczyć, panie pułkowniku, chciałem zobaczyć na podziałce jak daleko jest nieprzyjaciel. 5 kilometrów 250 metrów. Wiadomość ta może nie będzie bez znaczenia. Pułkownik, zmieszany jego spokojem, zawołał: — Do djabła! — a gdyby on był wybuchł? — Ano, panie pułkowniku, kto nie ryzykuje... — Istotnie... niemniej jednak, to trochę zuchwałe. Jak się nazywasz? — Delroze Paweł, kapral z trzeciej kompanji. — A więc, kapralu Delroze, winszuję ci twej odwagi i sądzę, że nie będziesz zbyt długo czekał na stopień sierżanta. Tymczasem zaś, przyjm dobrą radę: nie powtarzaj podobnych eksperymentów... Słowa jego przerwał raptowny wybuch szrapnela, tuż w pobliżu. Jeden z łączników padł, uderzony w pierś, obok zaś słaniał się oficer, obryzgany masą ziemi. — Ha, trudno, niema rady — rzekł pułkownik — trzeba przetrzymać tą burzę. Niech każdy ukryje się, jak może najlepiej i miejmy cierpliwość. Paweł Delroze wystąpił znowu naprzód. — Panie pułkowniku, proszę mi wybaczyć, że mieszam się do tego, co do mnie nie należy, lecz sądzę, że możnaby przecież uniknąć... — Uniknąć pocisków? Zapewne wystarczyłoby raz jeszcze zmienić pozycję. Ale ponieważ natychmiast odkryją nas znowu... Zatem, niema o czem mówić. Idź na swoje stanowisko, mój chłopcze. Paweł nalegał: — Może jednak, panie, pułkowniku, chodzi tu nietyle o zmianę naszej pozycji, ile o zmianę kierunku strzałów wroga. — Och! och! — odparł nieco ironicznie pułkownik — na którym jednak zimna krew Pawła robiła pewne wrażenie, czyżbyś ty miał na to jaki sposób? — Tak, pułkowniku. — Wytłumacz się jaśniej. — Proszę o dwadzieścia minut, a po upływie tego czasu, granaty wroga zmienią kierunek. Pułkownik nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. — Doskonale! I prawdopodobnie każesz im padać tam, gdzie sam zechcesz? — Tak jest, panie pułkowniku. — Na pole buraków, które znajduje się tam, o sto pięćdziesiąt metrów na prawo? — Tak jest, panie pułkowniku. Zaczął teraz żartować z kolei kapitan artylerji, który przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie: — Mój panie kapralu, ponieważ udzieliłeś mi już wskazówki co do przestrzeni, jaka dzieli nas od wroga, czy nie chciałbyś nadto określić mi dokładnie kierunku, w którym znajduje się nieprzyjaciel, abym mógł ściśle wycelować moje strzały i zniszczyć niemiecką baterję? — To potrwa nieco dłużej i będzie o wiele trudniejsze, panie kapitanie, odpowiedział Paweł. Jednakże spróbuję. Punktualnie o godzinie jedenastej zechce pan kapitan obserwować bacznie horyzont, od strony granicy. Dam sygnał. — Jaki? — Sam nie wiem jeszcze. Prawdopodobnie trzy race... — Twój sygnał, jednak, będzie miał wówczas tylko wartość, kiedy ukaże się nad pozycją wroga... — Bez wątpienia. — A na to, trzeba ją znać... — Będę ją znał. — I udać się na to miejsce... — Tak jest, panie pułkowniku. Paweł zasalutował, obrócił się na pięcie i, zanim oficerowie zdążyli przyklasnąć jego zamiarom, lub też podnieść przeciwko nim zarzuty, on ześlizgiwał się już z pochyłości, a biegnąc szybko zapuszczał się na lewo, w rodzaj wąwozu, którego brzegi najeżone były ciernistemi krzewami. Zniknął z oczu. — Śmieszny okaz — szepnął pułkownik. Co on zamierza właściwie? Podobała mu się szybkość decyzji i niezwykła odwaga żołnierza, a chociaż nie miał zbyt wielkiej wiary w wynik jego przedsięwzięcia, mimowoli spozierał co chwilę na zegarek, skryty wraz z swymi oficerami poza stogiem siana. Straszne minuty, w których dowódca korpusu ani przez chwilę nie myśli o grożącem jemu samemu niebezpieczeństwie, lecz widzi tylko niebezpieczeństwo tych wszystkich, których powierzono jego pieczy, których uważa za własne swoje dzieci. Patrzał na nich; bądź leżeli na ściernisku, głowy mając przykryte workami, bądź skupiali się w lasku, bądź też kulili się w jamach ziemi. Nad nimi szalał huragan żelaza. Spadało to śpiesznie, jak grad rzęsisty, który pragnie w najszybszem tempie dokonać swego dzieła zniszczenia. Podskoki ludzi, którzy zakręciwszy się w kółko, padają nieruchomi, jęki rannych, krzyki nawołujących się żołnierzy, nawet żarty... A ponad wszystkiem nieprzerwany grzmot eksplozji... I potem, nagle, cisza, zupełna cisza, niezmierne uspokojenie w powietrzu i na ziemi, jakby niewymownie słodkie wyzwolenie. Radość swą objawił pułkownik wybuchem śmiechu. — Do licha! Ten kapral Delroze to tęgi człowiek. Gdyby tak jeszcze z kolei zaczęli to buraczane pole „obsiewać”, jak on obiecał... Nie dokończył, kiedy wybuchła bomba o jakie tysiąc pięćset metrów na prawo, przed polem buraków. Druga padła zbyt daleko. Lecz trzecia wycelowała trafnie w samo pole. I rozpoczął się nowy deszcz... To wypełnienie zadania, jakie przyjął na siebie kapral Delroze, było zdumiewająco cudowne, matematycznie przytem dokładne; pułkownik i jego oficerowie uwierzyli odrazu, że naprawdę dosięgnie on swego celu i mimo niezwyciężonych przeszkód, da umówiony znak. Bez przerwy wpatrywali się w widnokrąg, przy pomocy lornetek, gdy tymczasem nieprzyjaciel ze zdwojoną zaciętością prażył pole buraków. Pięć minut po jedenastej zabłysła czerwona rakieta. Ukazała się o wiele bardziej na prawo, niż można było przypuszczać. Za nią pojawiły się dwie dalsze. Zaopatrzony w lunetę, kapitan artylerji odkrył na horyzoncie dzwonnicę kościoła; wyłaniała się ona nieznacznie z doliny, której spadek był prawie niewidoczny w pośród falistej linji płaszczyzny, a wieżyczka owej dzwonnicy wystawała tak niepozornie, iż można ją było wziąć za jakieś odosobnione drzewo. Według map, dało się łatwo stwierdzić, że była to wieś Brumoy. Kapitan, znając teraz dokładnie oddalenie od bateryj niemieckich, zatelefonował do swego porucznika. W pół godziny później, zamilkły działa niemieckie, a ponieważ ukazała się czwarta z rzędu raca, 75-ta ostrzeliwała nadal kościół, jakoteż wioskę i najbliższe jej otoczenie. Około południa, oddział cyklistów, poprzedzających dywizję, dotarł do pułku z rozkazem, by iść naprzód za wszelką cenę. I w istocie pułk, posuwając się naprzód, zbliżył się do wioski Brumoy. Nieprzyjaciel ściągał swe tylne straże. Wieś przedstawiała zupełną ruinę, kilka domów stało jeszcze w płomieniach; w nieopisanym nieładzie i chaosie trupy leżały razem z rannymi, przy nich zaś ubite konie, zniszczone działa, porozrzucane skrzynki z amunicją, szczątki furgonów. Brygada nieprzyjacielska, oczyściwszy rzekomo teren, wyruszyła w drogę. Zaskoczono ją w tej właśnie chwili. Nagle odezwało się jakieś wołanie ze szczytu kościoła, którego nawa i fasada rozsypywały się w gruzy. Trzymała się jedynie wieża dzwonnicy, podziurawiona na wylot pociskami i osmalona pożarem kilku drewnianych słupów; dzięki jakiemuś cudowi równowagi, na wierzchołku wznosiła się jeszcze smukła kamienna wieżyczka. Przechylając się do połowy przez szczyt wieży, wieśniak jakiś wymachiwał gwałtownie rękami, krzycząc głośno dla zwrócenia uwagi. Oficerowie poznali w nim Pawła Delroze. Przesuwając się ostrożnie pomiędzy gruzem, weszli na schody, wiodące na ganek wieży. Tu, stłoczone przy framudze leżały trupy ośmiu Niemców, a drzwi wyrwane, powalone wpoprzek, zagradzały przejście tak całkowicie, iż trzeba je było rozbić siekierą, aby uwolnić Pawła. Przed wieczorem, kiedy przekonano się, że pościg za nieprzyjacielem uniemożliwiały zbyt wielkie przeszkody, pułkownik zarządził zbiórkę swego pułku na rynku i w obecności wszystkich uścisnął kaprala Delroze. — Naprzód nagroda — rzekł. Zażądałem dla ciebie wojskowego odznaczenia, a żądanie me poparłem takim argumentem, że otrzymasz je niezawodnie. A teraz, mój mały, wytłumacz nam całą sprawę. Otoczony kołem oficerów i żołnierzy, Paweł odpowiedział na pytanie. — Mój Boże, to takie proste, panie pułkowniku. Byliśmy szpiegowani. — Najwidoczniej, lecz kto był owym szpiegiem i gdzie się znajdował? — Przypadek naprowadził mnie na ślady. Obok pozycji, którą zajmowaliśmy dziś rano, znajdowała się na lewo od nas, wioska z kościołem, — wszak prawda? — Tak, odrazu jednak po przybyciu na to miejsce, opróżniłem wieś i w kościele nie było nikogo. — Jeżeli w istocie nie było nikogo w kościele, dlaczego kogut, znajdujący się na szczycie wieży, wskazywał wiatr wschodni, kiedy tymczasem było wprost przeciwnie, wiał właśnie wiatr zachodni? I dlaczego, w chwili, w której my zmienialiśmy pozycję, kogut ów zwracał się odrazu w naszym kierunku? — Czyś tego pewny? — Tak, panie pułkowniku. I dlatego, otrzymawszy pozwolenie, nie wahałem się ani przez chwilę, lecz odrazu prześliznąwszy się do kościoła, wtargnąłem do dzwonnicy, rzecz prosta, jak najbardziej pokryjomu. Nie omyliłem się. Był tam człowiek, który, po oporze, musiał poddać się mej władzy. — A! nędznik! Francuz? — Nie, panie pułkowniku, Niemiec, przebrany za chłopa. — Będzie rozstrzelany. — Nie, pułkowniku, obiecałem darować mu życie. — Niemożliwe. — Tak jest, przecież trzeba było dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób informował wroga. — A zatem? — O! Bardzo poprostu. Tarcza zegara wieżowego, umieszczonego na północnej stronie kościoła, dla nas była niewidoczna. Człowiek ów, od wewnątrz, przesuwał wskazówki zegara w ten sposób, iż dłuższa, kładąc się naprzemian na trzech czy czterech liczbach, zdradzała dokładnie naszą odległość od kościoła. Ja uczyniłem więc to samo, a nieprzyjaciel stosując natychmiast swe strzały do moich wskazówek, „podlewał” skwapliwie i wytrwale pole buraków. — Istotnie — rzekł ze śmiechem pułkownik. — Nie pozostawało mi już nic więcej, jak udać się na drugie stanowisko obserwacyjne, z którego nieprzyjaciel odbierał sygnały szpiega, pragnąłem bowiem dowiedzieć się — szpieg nie znał owego podstawowego szczegółu — gdzie kryły się niemieckie baterje. Przybiegłem więc aż tutaj, a dopiero stanąwszy na miejscu, stwierdziłem u stóp kościoła, służącego za obserwatorjum, obecność tych baterji i całej wogóle brygady niemieckiej. — Lecz to prawdziwe szaleństwo! Czyż oni nie strzelali do ciebie? — Włożyłem ubranie szpiega, szpiega, panie pułkowniku. Mówię po niemiecku, wiedziałem jakie jest hasło, a z pośród nich wszystkich jeden tylko oficer obserwacyjny znał szpiega. Kiedy powiedziałem generałowi, dowodzącemu brygadą, iż Francuzi zdemaskowali mnie i że zdołałem im umknąć, nic nie podejrzywając, odesłał mnie do owego oficera. — I miałeś odwagę? — Trzeba było, panie pułkowniku, a pozatem miałem wszystkie atuty w ręku. Oficer ów nie spodziewał się żadnej zasadzki i kiedy dotarłem do ganku na wieży, z której on udzielał swych wskazówek, opanowałem go bez żadnych trudności i zmusiłem do milczenia. Zadanie moje było skończone, pozostawało mi jeszcze tylko dać wam znak umówiony. — Tylko tyle! i to z pośród sześciu czy siedmiu tysięcy ludzi! — Wszak obiecałem, a była już jedenasta godzina. Na ganku znalazłem wszystkie przyrządy, potrzebne do wysyłania sygnałów, tak w dzień jak w nocy. Jakżeż nie skorzystać z tego? Zapaliłem jedną racę, potem drugą, trzecią, wreszcie czwartą i zaczęła się walka. — Tak, ale te race ściągały równocześnie nasze strzały na dzwonnicę, na której ty sam znajdowałeś się w owej chwili! Strzelaliśmy przeto do ciebie! — Ach! przysięgam ci panie pułkowniku, że takie myśli nie przychodzą w podobnych chwilach do głowy. Z radością niemal powitałem pierwszy pocisk, który padł na kościół. A zresztą, wróg nie dawał mi czasu na rozmyślania. Sześciu śmiałków wdarło się natychmiast na wieżę. Utrąciłem paru moim rewolwerem, lecz w ślad za pierwszym atakiem nastąpił zaraz drugi, a później dalsze. Musiałem schronić się poza drzwi, zamykając samą wieżyczkę. Kiedy zaś zwalili je na ziemię, drzwi te służyły mi jako barykada, a ponieważ rozporządzałem bronią i amunicją, zabraną pierwszym moim napastnikom i byłem prawie niewidzialny i niedostępny dla wroga, łatwo przyszło mi wytrzymać to oblężenie. — A nasza 75-ta prażyła cię bezustannym ogniem. — Przeciwnie, panie pułkowniku, wyzwalała mnie; wyobrazi sobie pan łatwo, że z chwilą, gdy kościół został zrujnowany, a część jego drewniana stanęła w ogniu, nieprzyjaciel nie śmiał już wdzierać się do wieży. Musiałem więc tylko czekać cierpliwie aż do waszego przyjścia. Paweł Delroze opowiadał to wszystko z największą prostotą, tak jakby chodziło o rzeczy najzupełniej naturalne. Pułkownik, udzieliwszy mu raz jeszcze publicznej pochwały, zapewnił go, iż otrzyma stopień sierżanta i spytał: — Czy nie masz żadnej prośby? — Owszem, panie pułkowniku, chciałbym przesłuchać jeszcze niemieckiego szpiega, którego tam zostawiłem i przy tej sposobności odebrać mój schowany mundur. — Dobrze, mój chłopcze, zjesz z nami obiad, a potem dadzą ci rower do użytku. O godzinie siódmej Paweł powrócił więc do kościoła. Czekało go tam duże rozczarowanie. Oto szpieg, zerwawszy krępujące go więzy, zbiegł bez śladu. Wszystkie poszukiwania Pawła w kościele i w wsi okazały się daremne. Jednakże na jednym z stopni schodów, tuż obok miejsca, gdzie rzucił się na szpiega, znalazł Delroze sztylet, którym przeciwnik usiłował go przebić. Był on zupełnie taki sam, jak sztylet porzucony przed trzema tygodniami koło małej furtki, wiodącej do lasów w Ornequin. To samo trójkątne ostrze. Ta sama rączka z bronzowego rogu, a na tej rączce litery: H. E. R. M. A więc szpieg i kobieta, tak dziwnie podobna do Herminy d’Audeville, zabójczyni jego ojca, posługiwali się oboje taką samą bronią. Nazajutrz dywizja, w skład której wchodził pułk Pawła, prowadząc dalej swą ofenzywę, pobiwszy wroga, wkraczała do Belgji. Wieczorem jednak, generał otrzymał rozkaz cofnięcia się. Zaczął się odwrót. Bolesny dla wszystkich, może zaś szczególnie dla tych, którzy mieli już za sobą trjumfy zwycięstwa. Paweł i towarzysze jego z trzeciej kompanji wpadli w wściekłość. W czasie tych kilku godzin spędzonych w Belgji, widzieli ruiny miasteczka zniszczonego przez Niemców, trupy ośmdziesięciu rozstrzelanych kobiet, starców powieszonych za nogi, masy poduszonych dzieci. A teraz trzeba było cofać się przed tymi barbarzyńcami! Na twarzach żołnierzy belgijskich, którzy przyłączyli się do pułku, wyryty był jeszcze przestrach, wywołany widokiem piekielnych męczarni; opowiadali oni rzeczy, których nie mogła pojąć najbujniejsza nawet wyobraźnia. I teraz trzeba było się cofać! Ustępować z nienawiścią w sercu i z zapamiętałem pragnieniem zemsty. I jaki powód tego odwrotu? Nie była to przecież porażka, ustępowano bowiem w zupełnym porządku, przyczem wojsko zatrzymywało się niejednokrotnie, bądź też w gwałtownym nawrocie rzucało się na zmieszanego wroga. Liczebność jednak nieprzyjaciela łamała wszelki opór. Wzmagała się fala barbarzyńców. W miejsce tysiąca martwych jawiło się dwa tysiące żywych. A więc cofano się. Pewnego wieczoru, z dziennika datowanego jeszcze przed tygodniem, dowiedział się Paweł o jednej z przyczyn owego odwrotu; bolesna była dlań ta wiadomość. Oto 20. sierpnia Corvigny zostało wzięte szturmem po kilku godzinach bombardowania, dokonywanego przez wroga wśród najbardziej niewytłumaczalnych okoliczności; Corvigny wzięte w chwili, gdy spodziewano się ogólnie, że warownia ta przetrzyma przynajmniej kilkudniową obronę, która dodałaby siły naszym operacjom na lewej flance niemieckiej. Zatem Corvigny padło, a zamek w Ornequin, opuszczony bez wątpienia przez Hieronima i Rozalję (jak tego sam Paweł pragnął), był obecnie zniszczony, zrabowany, z tem wyszukanem okrucieństwem, jakie barbarzyńcy stosowali we wszystkich swych dziełach zniszczenia. I od tej także strony waliły się wściekłe hordy wroga. Ponure dni z końca sierpnia, najtragiczniejsze może z wszystkich, jakie kiedykolwiek przeżyła Francja. Paryż zagrożony. Dwanaście departamentów zajętych. Powiew śmierci unosił się nad bohaterskim narodem. Jednego z owych ciężkich dni, usłyszał Paweł rozradowane wołanie, dochodzące go z grona młodych żołnierzy. — Paweł! Paweł! Nareszcie spełniły się moje życzenia! Co za szczęście! Młodzi ci żołnierze, byli to ochotnicy, przydzieleni do pułku, a wśród nich poznał Paweł odrazu brata Elżbiety, Bernarda d’Audeville. Nie było czasu zastanawiać się nad tem, jakie stanowisko zająć wobec brata żony. W pierwszej chwili, odruchowo, chciał się odwrócić, lecz Bernard chwycił obie jego dłonie i ściskał je z niekłamaną serdecznością i uczuciem; był w tem wyraźny dowód, że młody chłopak nie wiedział nic jeszcze o tem, co zaszło między jego siostrą a Pawłem. — Ależ tak, Pawle, to ja, oświadczył wesoło. Mogę ci mówić „ty”, wszak prawda? Tak, to ja, trudno ci w to uwierzyć, co? Myślisz może, że to jakieś opatrznościowe spotkanie, przypadek, dziwne zrządzenie losu? Dwaj szwagrowie w tym samym pułku!... Ale nie, stało się tak na skutek wyraźnej mojej prośby. Oto co powiedziałem mniej więcej odnośnym władzom: „Zaciągam się do wojska, widzę w tem bowiem i obowiązek mój i przyjemność. Lecz, ponieważ jestem wypróbowanym atletą, laureatem wszystkich towarzystw gimnastycznych, mam przygotowanie wojskowe, chcę, aby wysłano mnie wprost na front i to do pułku mego szwagra, kaprala Pawła Delroze”. A że potrzebne im były moje usługi, wysłano mnie więc tutaj... No cóż? Nie wyglądasz zbytnio uradowany? Paweł obojętnie słuchał tych słów. Mówił sobie: „Oto syn Herminy d’Audeville. Przemawia do mnie syn kobiety, która zabiła... Lecz twarz Bernarda miała wyraz takiej szczerości i takiej niewinnej wesołości, że Paweł wyjąkał wreszcie z przymusem: — Ale tak, tak... Tylko ty jesteś tak młody! — Ja? Stary jestem. Siedmnaście lat skończyłem właśnie w dniu zaciągnięcia się do wojska. — A twój ojciec? — Ojciec dał mi swe pozwolenie. Bez tego, zresztą, ja nie byłbym mu udzielił mojego. — Jakto? — No tak, on również zaciągnął się do wojska. — W tym wieku? — Przecież on jest zupełnie młody. Pięćdziesiąt lat, cóż to znaczy? Przydzielono go jako tłumacza do generalnego sztabu angielskiego. Tak więc widzisz: cała rodzina pod bronią... Ach! zapomniałem, mam dla ciebie list od Elżbiety. Paweł zadrżał. Do tej pory ani słowem nie zapytał szwagra o żonę. Odbierając z rąk jego list, wyszeptał: — Czy to ona ci oddała?... — Ależ nie, przysłała mi to z Ornequin. — Z Ornequin? Niemożliwe! Elżbieta wyjechała stamtąd w sam dzień mobilizacji do ciotki swej w Chaumont. — Mylisz się. Byłem u ciotki z pożegnaniem; od wybuchu wojny nie miała żadnej wiadomości od Elżbiety. Zresztą popatrz na kopertę: „ e, p. d’A e, ”... Pieczęć pocztowa z Ornequin i z Corvigny. Oglądnąwszy kopertę, Paweł wyszeptał głucho: — Tak, masz rację i data jest widoczna na marce: ,,18. Sierpień”. — Ośmnasty sierpień... A Corvigny wpadło w ręce Niemców 20. sierpnia. Zatem Elżbieta była tam jeszcze w tej chwili. — Ale nie, nie, zawołał Bernard, Elżbieta nie jest przecież dzieckiem. Rozumiesz chyba, że nie czekała na tych pludraków, o dziesięć kroków zaledwie od granicy! Przy pierwszym zaraz wystrzale musiała opuścić zamek. I zapewne o tem właśnie donosi ci w swoim liście. Przeczytajże go wreszcie. Pawle. Delroze wiedział już zgóry, co przyniosą mu słowa jego żony, z drżeniem też rozdarł kopertę. Elżbieta pisała: „Pawle, „Nie mogę zdecydować się na wyjazd z Ornequin. Zatrzymuje mnie tu obowiązek, przed którym nie ugnę się nigdy, obowiązek oczyszczenia pamięci mojej matki. Zrozum mnie dobrze, Pawle: matka moja jest dla mnie zawsze najświętszą istotą. Nawet cień podejrzenia nie może paść na tą, która tuliła mnie niegdyś w swych ramionach, dla której mój ojciec dotąd żywi najgłębsze uczucie miłości. Lecz ty ją oskarżasz, ty właśnie i przeciwko tobie muszę jej bronić. „Mnie niepotrzebne są dowody jej niewinności, lecz znajdę je, aby ciebie zmusić do uwierzenia, iż matka moja jest bez winy. A ponieważ mam wrażenie, że dowody te tylko tu będę mogła znaleźć, zatem tu muszę pozostać. „Hieronim i Rozalja również zostają w Ornequin, chociaż mamy już zapowiedź, iż nieprzyjaciel się zbliża. To poczciwi ludzie, nie obawiaj się zatem niczego, nie będę bowiem sama. „Elżbieta Delroze”. Paweł złożył list. Był bardzo blady. Niema jej tam, prawda? — Owszem, jest. — Ależ to szaleństwo! Mój Boże! Ona tam, z tymi potworami!... zamek zupełnie odcięty... Powiedz Pawle, powiedz, przecież ona zdaje sobie chyba sprawę z strasznych niebezpieczeństw, które jej grożą! Co ją tam zatrzymuje? Ach! to okropne! Paweł stał milczący, z zmienioną twarzą, z zaciśniętemi kurczowo pięściami.